


卫生棉条

by heizenberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg
Summary: 性转65清纯旅行vlog
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. 让人猝不及防的有时不只是意外

全圆佑眯着眼看了眼手机，莹白的光打在她脆弱的虹膜上撞起一阵酸疼，告诉她现在是凌晨三点。房间里一片黑暗，只有浴室的方向晕着些微的光，哗啦哗啦的水声从掩着的门后传来，在一片静谧中尤为明显。

她抬起身子 往权顺荣的床上探了探，只能眯着眼看到影影绰绰的一团。“顺荣？”全圆佑翻身下床，赤脚触在冰冷的地砖上，凉得她呼吸都颤了一颤。

回答她的只有连绵不断的水声。她推开浴室的门，看见权顺荣正埋着头把床单浸在洗手台的水槽里，雪白的床单在流动的水里竟然泛起淡淡的粉色。权顺荣蔫蔫地抬头，冲推门进来的发小吸了吸鼻子，一缕头发从后脑跃起贴在汗津津的鼻尖上，声音霜打了似的：“圆佑啊，怎么办？我大姨妈来了。”

全圆佑怜惜地伸手把那缕不听话的发丝拂开，叹了口气，“怎么办？洗呗。”说着就要回床上去，却被权顺荣拽住了T恤后领。

“圆佑呀，”权顺荣皱着一张小脸，越发可怜，“你说这旅馆怎么回事，床单都三层，我洗了好久了……”

全圆佑若有所思地点点头，“可能欧洲老牌旅馆都是这样的吧，像那个豌豆公主的传说什么的……”

“我不知道什么豌豆公主，”权顺荣可怜巴巴地冲发小张着搓得通红的五指，“我只知道我的手指受不了啦……“

*

远在韩国的金珉奎收到了全圆佑远隔重洋的kkt：

——姨妈弄到衣服上，要怎么洗？

金珉奎秀眉一挑，马上根据自己多年家政课优秀的经验噼里啪啦地敲字：如果有小苏打可以撒一点在污渍上，没有小苏打食盐也可以，增加摩擦力容易把污渍去掉，然后清水漂一漂。

对方迅速回复：还有别的方法吗？

金珉奎摸着下巴，思忖数秒：用醋也可以，醋酸可以化解蛋白。

那边停顿数秒：如果都没有呢？

金珉奎贴着blingbling水钻的美甲咔咔敲着手机屏幕，思考片刻问了一句：姐手边有牙膏吗？

全圆佑迅速回了一个ok的表情和一句简短的谢谢。

金珉奎想起什么似的又嘱咐着敲字：记得先把污渍泡一泡！

*

亚麻床单堆叠在洗手台上，瞬间把狭窄的空间填满了松软的雪白，池子里的水漾着淡淡的粉红色，明明是很少女心的场景，两个女孩却一点也浪漫不起来。

“你别挤太多了，不好冲干净。”全圆佑一边用吹风机吹着洗好的床单，一边指挥着往另一张污渍上挤牙膏的权顺荣。“先用水泡一泡，只泡弄脏的地方就行，别把整张都弄湿了。”

“这些今晚能干吗？”权顺荣打着呵欠搓着污渍，困得不行。她不像全圆佑，即便跨了数个时区生物钟也能自动适应当地的日出日落，此刻已经靠在全圆佑身上软成一团。

全圆佑撇了眼手里低功率的老式吹风机：“够呛。”手伸过去不轻不重地戳了下权顺荣软软的腰肉，眯着狐狸眼睨着被戳了一激灵的发小，“别停，还一张呢。”

好容易弄完已经快四点，权顺荣连白眼都翻不起来，撅着屁股爬上全圆佑的床，又被一把拎起来，嘴一撇都要哭了：“干嘛啦？”

全圆佑直接把手里那块干净的毛巾盖她头顶上，“垫着，别等下我这床单也得洗。”

权顺荣迅速扯下毛巾垫在身下，笑得一脸讨好：“还是你想得周全。”

*

权顺荣向来体温偏高，像只天然的小火炉。她紧紧贴着全圆佑瘦削的肩头，白嫩的胳膊任性地揽过闺蜜的细腰。全圆佑偏爱宽松大T恤，可单薄的肩头又挂不住开得太大的领口，裸着一截子肩，被权顺荣偏着头蹭了蹭，印了半瓣柔软的唇在上面，伴着滚烫的呼吸打得全圆佑酥痒阵阵。全圆佑缩缩脖子，纤长的手抚上闺蜜肉嘟嘟的胳膊肘，轻轻推了推，“你过去点。”

权顺荣像是没听到，手不老实地往上移了几公分，箍着全圆佑明显的肋骨，小嘴吧唧两下，轻声呢喃：“圆佑呐你这么瘦可怎么办……”又往上挺挺腰，直接把脸埋进全圆佑的颈窝。

全圆佑被小火炉全方位地搂着，睡意早被烤到爪哇国去了。她转了转脖子，难耐地把被压乱的长发拨出来，把被子往下扯了又扯，一直老老实实缩在被子里的脚也抻出来半只挂在床沿上，还是没忍心挣开横在胸前的那只软绵绵的胳膊，只是顺着光洁的小臂摸上去，抚上微微起伏的肩胛骨处。

*

“圆佑呀。”软软糯糯似年糕的轻唤贴着耳际响起。

“嗯？”她在寂静的黑暗里微阖了眼眸，轻轻地应。

小火炉温热的鼻尖触上她颈窝，委委屈屈，”痛……”

全圆佑落在肩胛骨上的手忽地又飘起来，“哪里痛？”

权顺荣肉肉的脸贴着全圆佑浓密的长发，撒娇地嘟囔：“咪咪……”

全圆佑二话不说起来就搡她，“呀，走开。”

权顺荣一把拽住她细薄的手掌，按在自己胸上，一双上挑眼黑暗里瞪得圆润晶亮，”真的痛，每次来姨妈咪咪总是涨涨酸酸的难受……“说着又眯了眼黏上来吸了吸鼻子，”帮我揉揉嘛。“

虽然没有金珉奎天赋异禀，但权顺荣的胸其实不小，握在全圆佑单薄的手心饱饱涨涨的一团。全圆佑猝不及防地被那弹性十足的温软灼红了脸，想缩手又被她牢牢按住，只能一边轻轻揉捏着权顺荣的胸，一边咬牙切齿地问：”哪疼？“

权顺荣眯着眼无赖地弯了嘴角，马上又蹙紧了眉，”就是那里，嗯啊……”

这还叫唤上了。全圆佑又羞又气，手上便加了力气。权顺荣因为睡觉的缘故没有穿胸衣，乳头在全圆佑毫不留情地揉捏下挺立起来，隔着薄如蝉翼的睡衣不软不硬地顶着她的虎口。

“啊，啊，”权顺荣埋在全圆佑的肩窝里拖着鼻音叫唤，疼得狠了忍不住拧了一把闺蜜的肋骨，”轻点啊你！“

她向来下手没轻没重，全圆佑冷不丁地被狠狠拧了一把，有些恼火地掐紧了乳头，权顺荣马上不叫了，软了骨头似的把脸在她的肩窝里埋得更深。

“疼吗？”毕竟还是心疼她，全圆佑手上又卸了力气。

结果这娘们儿凑在她纤长的脖颈处吸了吸口水，嘻嘻笑了，“好舒服。”说着抬手拢上全圆佑微微颤抖的肩，“圆佑你再给揉揉。”

即便是快十年的姐妹，自家发小的脸皮真是每次都能给全圆佑新的冲击。她叹了口气，手里握着权顺荣胀鼓鼓的胸部轻推慢揉，嘴里不依不饶地嫌弃，“出来旅个游也不让人消停，真是。”

权顺荣没羞没臊地把手朝全圆佑的排骨上伸过去，“我也给圆佑揉揉，不吃亏。”

全圆佑没想到这人居然这么得寸进尺，正想扭捏地躲过权顺荣不规矩的手。结果权顺荣闭着眼睛，小肉手覆在她胸膛上捏了又敲，懵懵地来了句：“你转身了？这是背部？”气得全圆佑狠狠地在她圆翘的屁股上狠狠一扭，把权顺荣直接扭出了声响亮的哭腔。

房间里安静了下去，开了缝的窗户渗进一丝凉风，丝质窗帘翩然掠起一个心动的弧度。不知谁的脸上散着悸动的红潮，随着绵长而微微压抑的呼吸，正大光明地隐没在黑暗里。

全圆佑在快要阖上眼帘前，听见权顺荣最后一句轻盈又清晰的呢喃：“圆佑呀，明早帮我买包姨妈巾呗，爱你。”

tbc


	2. 错误有时是新大门的打开方式

住的附近没有超市，只有一家小药房，绿色十字的霓虹灯招牌在门口特别显眼。

全圆佑厚厚的围巾裹着脸站在门口，看着门上大大的“farmacia”有点儿怵。她英语其实不算太好，读写还行，听说也就hello goodbye的程度，和权顺荣买机票那会儿还被大家嘲笑就那点儿英文还敢自由行。

权顺荣倒是伶牙俐齿：我们母语不是英文，西班牙母语也不是英文，谁也没比谁强，惧什么？

全圆佑往下扯了扯围巾，准备推门进去，刚巧一个男生推门出来，一看见她的脸就愣住了，腿跟触电了似的转悠着，出也不是进也不是。全圆佑小声说了句“借过”，他才侧身，把人给让进去。

计算机系的全圆佑跟体育系的崔胜澈、工管系的金珉奎和天文系的崔韩率并称为S大的4A景区，完全达到脸可杀人的级别。当然对于4A这个说法，也存在不同的声音——相传校学生会书记、有小甜橘之称的经管系夫胜宽就曾在一次聚餐上因为被灌酒太多而说漏嘴：什么4A啊，明明就是ABCE！后来每被问起，总被夫胜宽以醉酒之词推脱过去，也就不了了之。

全圆佑取下围巾，三面玻璃柜里满满当当的小盒子们看得她头晕眼花：这哪个看着是卫生巾呀？

“韩国人吗？”刚在门口的那个男生居然折了回来，油腻腻地向她搭讪，“你要买什么？”

全圆佑虽然英文不太好，可是求助一个陌生男的买卫生巾这种事更在她接收范围以外。她镇定地维持着那张冰山脸，礼貌地回答：“我自己看就好，谢谢。”

她走近向她善意微笑的药房大姐，小声但清晰地问了句：“Period？”

药房大姐马上露出了然的表情，转身回了库房里。那男生殷切地凑过来：“这边买东西可以让她详细讲解用法，要不我给你翻译翻译？”

卫生巾的用法？全圆佑顺着脑补一下就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，于是脸拉得更冷，话也不说了。

大姐一手拿着一个盒子，推到全圆佑跟前：“Pads or tempo？”

全圆佑看那男的观望着还要往这边靠，随手就拿了离她更近的盒子：“This,please.“

*

权顺荣坐在马桶上，瞪着手里拆出来的蓝色管子，以为自己拿错了，又翻了翻手里的盒子。没错，盒子里整整齐齐码着17个花花绿绿的独立包装，一捏全是细细长长的小管子。

权顺荣看了又看，发现蓝管子底部是中空的，套着另一个透明的小管子，小管子里还有根长长细细的棉线垂在外面。她好奇地推了推，小管子是松动的，再用力，蓝管子的头就破裂开来。她一路把透明管子推到底，一块长方形的结实纸块就落在她手心里。

原来这就是欧洲这边的卫生巾。权顺荣捏起那纸块翻来覆去地看了几遍，可是怎么找不到能贴在内裤上的胶呢？

*

听到权顺荣喊她的时候，全圆佑正靠在床头争分夺秒地打第三轮绝地求生。今天是她们小组排位赛的日子，李知勋隔着时差催她上分。可酒店里Wifi太差，两次落地成盒以后，全圆佑毅然打开宝贵的手机流量，迅速以几个风骚点射灭掉对手后匆忙下线。她一边给李知勋发kkt说有事，一边凑到浴室门口：“怎么了？”

权顺荣的声音在虚掩的门后显得有些怯怯的：“圆佑呀，你去买的时候有问用法吗？“

全圆佑一头雾水：卫生巾还能怎么用？“你不会用？“

“不是，”权顺荣急忙凑到门边，“就是欧洲的款式跟我平时用的不太一样……”

全圆佑对着隔着门缝递出来的“欧式卫生巾”也傻了眼，门那头权顺荣还在喋喋不休地说：“欧式的好小啊，套在管子里还挺卫生的，就是找不着贴的位置……”

*

金珉奎正在给自己手机壳贴着水钻呢，忽然一边的手机疯狂震动起来，把她吓得手一抖，一包水钻撒了一地。她皱着眉划开屏幕想看是哪个冤家，就看见屏幕里杵着个造型诡异的纸团子。

圆佑姐：你知道这东西怎么用吗？

金珉奎简直要气笑了，她捏着手机鼓着嘴打字：姐你们到了西班牙就拍个废纸团子给我看？

那边全圆佑回的很快：什么纸团子，这是欧式卫生巾，你知道怎么用的吗？

欧式卫生巾？饶是心灵手巧见多识广的金珉奎对着照片里那团白色物体也看不出个所以然，但既然在一众小姐妹里被誉为“女性专家”，金珉奎的自尊心不能让自己在半个男人婆全圆佑的面前露怯：当然知道，这个贴在阴部，穿上内裤就可以了。它自动会吸收经血，非常智能。

*

“大概就是这样，它会自动吸收，非常智能……”话没说完门就开了半截，一脸阴森的权顺荣拽住还在滔滔不绝讲解的全圆佑，直接把人拽了进去。

“诶你怎么……”全圆佑被紧紧拽着手，没法脱身，只能尽量朝另一个方向偏着头，眼睛忍不住斜着看向镜子里：权顺荣下身只着了一条内裤，微短的上衣遮不住饱满挺翘的臀部，袒露的白皙得简直刺目，再往下是匀称的大腿和优美的小腿，藕白的脚趾踩着拖鞋微微弓起，让全圆佑莫名想起之前电影鉴赏课里放过的欧洲小众电影里的情色镜头。

权顺荣牢牢锁着全圆佑的肩，踮着脚，鼓鼓的胸部就贴上全圆佑那棱角分明的肘关节，一脸郁闷：“圆佑呀，我按照你说的垫着呢，但我觉得不太对劲……”

全圆佑觉得嗓子有点发干：“……什么不对劲？”

权顺荣难耐地眯着眼睛，眼角的弧度衬着微红的双颊显得更加诱人。她凑在闺蜜发红的耳廓不好意思地低语：“这东西……我总觉得……好像有什么在顶着我……”她越说声音越小，后面那句打在全圆佑耳边简直就是气音了，“磨得我好疼……”

全圆佑觉得耳朵像是被火烧了似的，但惯性让她维持着一张冰山脸，只有眼角控制不住地往下瞟：“你别意识过剩，实在不舒服就把它往前挪一点……”

话没说完，权顺荣手一撤，扯着上衣轻轻一掀：“往前挪也很奇怪好不好，你看。”

权顺荣从小就对把别的小女孩萌一脸血的小猫小狗没什么兴趣，偏偏喜欢动物世界里的“大猫”——老虎。这种喜爱甚至延续到了日常穿搭：明明是个活力满满的女大学生，却有不少虎纹、豹纹单品。今天她穿的就是一件异常热辣的虎纹内裤，薄薄的胯部边还滚着一层黑色蕾丝，衬托着由于常年练舞而结实养眼的腹部线条，一眼过去简直让人血脉贲张。

于是全圆佑就看到那性感的小内内前面硬邦邦地凸起一截，显得诡异又滑稽。明明是让人无法忽视的笑点，她脑海里却闪过之前课题小组作业时在男同学硬盘里不小心点开的色情动漫里的双性萝莉。

权顺荣完全没有发现自家闺蜜的脸色不对劲，她皱着一张小脸嘟囔着：“而且这东西完全放不稳嘛，走两步就掉下来了。”说着大喇喇一抬腿，那塞进内内里的纸团子就骨碌碌滚落下来。她皱眉翻看着豹纹内裤边，脸颊肉鼓鼓还在嘀咕，“啊，内裤边太窄了啊……”

全圆佑莫名觉得脸颊发热，但是这不妨碍愤怒的火苗在她心尖冒头攒动：她联想起昨晚在餐馆外面冲权顺荣吹口哨的异国男子，开口时声音跟着脸一并冷下来：“你穿这种内裤怎么可能包的住？穿那么性感给谁看啊？”

这话一出口权顺荣就不爱听了，她挑着眼睛反驳道：“什么叫这种内裤？难道都要穿你那种大妈内裤才行吗？”

全圆佑一听只觉得脑门上突突跳个不停，她双手交叠在胸前，冷哼一声：“我宫寒就爱穿高腰内裤怎么了？这就成了大妈内裤了？你是没见过李知勋的四角内裤，真是少见多怪。”

这下权顺荣可就不依不饶了，她白嫩的指尖冲着全圆佑发着抖，大概是气得过了，连声音都是颤的：“李知勋穿什么内裤你也知道，你们什么关系？！”

全圆佑一脸莫名：之前只是为了开黑和崔胜澈在李知勋宿舍留宿过几次，虽然大家都熟，但因为权顺荣不玩游戏就没叫她，没想到这时候计较起这个来。

权顺荣大概因为正好来姨妈，情绪明显比平时激动不少，眼角居然亮晶晶的：“还说什么我穿給谁看，是啊谁要看啊，要看都看人家李知勋的内裤去了！”她抽抽鼻子，冷笑几声，手上一股蛮劲抵着全圆佑往外推，嘴里还说着“反正这个东西我用不惯，老娘今天就不出去了！”

*

被搡出来的全圆佑扶了扶眼镜——被权顺荣这个没轻没重的蛮妞推得都只堪堪歪在耳朵边了——站在浴室门口深呼吸两下冷静下来了。理科生思维让她越想越不对，于是她掏出手机决定求助另一个场外观众。

文学院的洪知秀学姐是美国交流生，美国跟欧洲同属发达资本主义社会，她应该会清楚这种卫生巾的正确用法——最起码比金珉奎靠点谱。

她把照片给洪知秀发过去，用开黑的手速跟洪知秀大致描述了一下买了这种新式卫生巾但不会用的苦恼。洪知秀回的很快，让全圆佑把盒子包装拍给她看看。

知秀学姐（文学院）：lol原来是卫生棉条啊圆佑没有用过吗

全圆佑倒也曾听说过这东西的名字，但是用是绝对没有用过的。

知秀学姐（文学院）：这东西很好用就是第一次用可能有点麻烦lol网上有详细的教程可以搜搜看XD

于是全圆佑就打开搜索引擎，乖乖地搜索“棉条的使用方法”，结果倒是反馈的很快，她认真地看着流程图，不知不觉地红了半张脸。

*

权顺荣开门的时候气已经消了不少，但因为觉得过于难堪，连嘟嘟的脸颊肉还是僵硬的。她垂着一双通红的眼睛看着地板不说话，等着全圆佑开口。

全圆佑从小就见不得她这副样子，只轻轻叹了口气，软和了语气：“那个用法错了，不是那样用的，难怪你会觉得不舒服。”

权顺荣吸了吸鼻子，不看她，只低声快速呢喃：“我没用过我也不懂你也没教还要嫌我。”越说声音越小，语气越委屈。

“我给查了一下，步骤在这里，你看看。”全圆佑红着脸把手机塞进她手里，还在她手心里轻轻掐了一把，“别生气了好不好。”

权顺荣脸上缓和了些，一瞄手机又皱起了眉：“怎么这么复杂呀，还分六个步骤……”

全圆佑清了清嗓子：“这个东西是卫生巾的进化版本，要……”她干巴巴地咳了一下，尽力维持镇定的声音，“要塞进身体里面。”

权顺荣一下子就愣了：卫生巾还要塞进身体里面？从哪里塞？怎么塞？会不会疼？

她一下子抓紧了全圆佑秀气修长的手，惊惶地瞪圆了眼睛：“怎么办圆佑呀，我没用过呀塞进去拿不出来怎么办？”

全圆佑温柔地握着她的小肉手，耐心地解释：“不会拿不出来的，你看这个小棉线，它是留在外面的，到时候一扯，棉条就会掉出来了。”

好吧，倒是不担心这玩意拿不出来了，现在的问题是怎么进去？

权顺荣扯着全圆佑的胳膊，把脸搁在人平直的肩头撒娇：“圆佑你就帮帮我吧，我第一次用这个，这步骤太复杂了，我记不住。”她嫌弃地指指手机，愁眉苦脸地瘪着嘴，“而且我要怎么一边操作一边看啦，这样也太不卫生了。”

全圆佑看着她粉红的颧骨，只能认怂地叹了口气，“那这样，我在外面念，你就按照我念的步骤操作，这样总可以了吧？”

tbc


	3. 难找的可能不是要找的口

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的要把我写疯了这章

纵使知道自家小姐妹从小就是一副笨笨的性子，全圆佑也没想到这刚到第二个步骤就出现了不可逾越的难关。

权顺荣捏着刚拆出来的棉条管子，一脸懵逼地问：“阴道口？那是哪？”

全圆佑红着脸看了眼手机：“就是尿道口的后面。”

权顺荣只觉得脑门汗都要出来了：“尿道口是什么？”

全圆佑想问权顺荣生理课是不是都睡过去了，但想想还是忍住了：“就是平时小便的地方。”

这个解释说了跟没说一样，权顺荣有点生气：“你这样说我怎么明白，小便的时候我又不看。”

全圆佑仔细一想也对，耐心地刷了一下屏幕，换了个容易懂的说法：“在肛门的前面。”

这个说法也很抽象，但好歹能定位，于是权顺荣拿着棉条管子顺着定位划拉着感觉了四五遍，但根本没有感觉到那个传说中的口，这回她白嫩的鼻尖上是真的渗出了细汗——一是羞的二是急的：“根本没有这样的地方！”

全圆佑的耐心到达临界点，语气也不再温柔：“你怎么这么笨？怎么可能没有？一定是你没仔细找！”

权顺荣闷着一头汗，拿着棉条管子又折腾了十分钟也没找到传说中的那个口。随着时间一分一秒的流逝，困惑和无助的感觉从心底泛起，仿佛看不见的浓雾将她包围。她求助般抬起视线，却只能看见镜子里那个看起来蠢透了的自己。羞耻和恼怒的感觉折磨着她，逼得她终于颤抖着开口：“呀，全圆佑！你是不是耍我！”

“根本就是没有！你还说我笨！”权顺荣委屈地红了眼眶，黏糯的鼻音都漫上了哭腔，“你有本事你就进来找！”

全圆佑被这句话震得脑子空白了一瞬，她闭了闭眼睛，手却不由自主扶上了门把手。

“是你让我进来的啊。”她额头抵着门咬牙切齿地说，却不知道自己挂着镜架的耳廓已经绯红一片。

你可别后悔。

*

全圆佑觉得自己仿佛在读卡夫卡的小说，因为目前的一切看起来都荒诞得没有实感。

她僵直地绷着身体，手里捏着那根蓝色的棉条管子。权顺荣伏在她肩头，脸埋在她颈窝里，呼吸灼热地打在她的敏感带上，麻酥酥地发痒。她俩站得很近，近到权顺荣饱满而有弹性的乳房紧实地压着她贫瘠的胸膛，近得她能清晰地感觉到那柔软的血肉下鲜活有力的心跳。权顺荣的身体里仿佛困了一只暴躁的小鹿，一直躁动不安地冲撞着四壁，砰砰的撞击声打着全圆佑的鼓膜，把原本平静的内心搅和得天翻地覆。

“圆佑，”黏糯的低语在耳边怯怯地响起，“你心跳得好快呀。”

全圆佑回过神，欲盖弥彰地清咳一声：“你贴得我好热，腰弯一点，重心放低。”

权顺荣按照她的指示别扭地沉腰，特意小心地拉开了距离，结果微撅的屁股一下撞上冰凉的洗手台，惊得她一弹，软绵绵的胸狠狠地撞在全圆佑的肋骨上，大腿一收就把那只纤细的手腕夹住了。

全圆佑的手一下就触着那柔滑细腻的腿侧，手里的棉条险些没拿住。权顺荣打在她颈侧的气息散着让人恼怒的潮气，让她一开口呼吸都有些粗重了：“你这样我没办法帮你，你把腿抬起来一点。”

权顺荣从她颈窝里歪出半张脸，小心翼翼地观察了一下闺蜜的表情，确认全圆佑没有生气以后又嗲声嗲气地小声抱怨：“嫌热不让人家扶，现在又让人家抬腿，那怎么站嘛……”

全圆佑只觉得权顺荣嘴一张一张，把她灼得全身火烧一般，嗓音都发暗：“……你扶稳我，抬右腿。”

权顺荣马上就坡下驴地揽紧了她的直角肩，同时轻巧地勾起修长的右腿，紧紧地贴着全圆佑纤细的腰部。

她就这这个姿势，任性地把半个身子的重量都卸在全圆佑身上，柔软的乳房紧紧地贴着，像是要压进全圆佑单薄的肋骨里去，也一下不落地感受着对方越来越快、越来越重的心跳声。

* 

权顺荣眯着眼，感觉那支冰凉的塑料管子缓慢地来回划过自己的阴阜、阴唇、会阴，触到因为抬腿的姿势而暴露的阴蒂时，一声娇喘突然就窜出了她的喉咙，她瞬间就全身都失了力气，软绵绵地撞在全圆佑绷得僵直的肩上，撞得人呼吸都仿佛停滞了。

气氛肉眼可见地变得黏腻，羞耻感仿佛从凝结的空气里丝丝渗透出来，后知后觉地把权顺荣包围了。她把烧红的脸侧轻轻搁在闺蜜浓密的长发上，咬紧牙关压着喘息的欲望，如蚊子般小声催促着：“还要多久啊……这样、这样……”

这样好奇怪啊。

全圆佑觉得整个人都要被权顺荣烤化了，她艰难地吞咽了一下，却感觉喉咙隐隐发疼：“那个，得用手……拨一下。”

权顺荣微张着娇嫩的嘴唇，迷迷糊糊地发问：“拨一下什么？”

全圆佑真的从来没有像现在这样想把权顺荣敲一个爆栗，她深呼吸又深呼吸，牙咬了又咬，僵直着脖子微微歪着脸，贴着权顺荣发红的耳朵，用气音轻轻透露了那隐秘的两个字。

权顺荣楞了两秒，两颊的温度烧得她嘴唇止不住地颤抖。她耍赖似的把头偏到一边，轻声嗫嚅：“我哪还有手，圆佑你帮我吧。”

*

一切都像日式文艺电影里的慢镜头：权顺荣抱着她纤瘦的肩膀，仿佛生闷气一般脸朝外歪着。为了这次旅行刚漂染的栗色长发有几绺团起了，拢在日式滤镜的光晕里调皮地戳着她的脸。权顺荣爱折腾头发，但无论换多少次颜色那头毛总是顺滑柔软，带着恰到好处的光泽和空气感，每次触及，总让全圆佑想起学校街角那家花店里养着的，爱黏她的那只小橘猫。

全圆佑捏着棉条的右手微微打着颤，她敛了视线，左手从权顺荣的腰间滑下去，覆上那饱满的阴阜。她的手刚上去，就感觉权顺荣收紧了揽在她肩头的小臂。压住了自己贴在后颈的长发，拉扯出一丝微妙的痛感，居然让人克制不住的兴奋。

全圆佑温凉的手指划过那温热潮湿的起伏，掰开绵软的阴唇时不易察觉地颤抖了一下，圆润的指尖倏然触到湿润敏感的阴蒂头。全圆佑仿佛听见一丝似哭泣的鼻音，微弱得像音叉静止前最后一缕颤动，马上汇入凝滞的空气里消失不见。

晶莹的汗珠从挺直的鼻尖上渗出，湿滑的皮肤承托不住镜架。全圆佑感觉到眼镜打着滑往下蹭，又实在腾不出手，只能微微昂着头，视线平直地落在洗手台上的镜子里。

镜子里的权顺荣被散落的长发盖住了大半张脸，白皙的额头从打着卷儿的刘海下娇嫩地延伸出来，已经被羞涩染成了浅粉色。她微阖着眼睛，只有一丝浅淡水光朦胧地盈在那挑狭长的缝隙间。全圆佑被那表情中朦胧的情色烧热了脸颊，她难耐地把视线放空，越过权顺荣蓬松的乱发，却被那后面的女孩吸引了目光。

她看着她：那明明是一张很熟悉的脸，却写满了她从未见过，从未想过，甚至从未存在过的陌生情愫，仿佛一个向来清醒的人无意中窥见的安眠中的自己。她真切地看到往日波澜不兴的细长眸底里涌动的情欲，清晰地看到惯常冷淡倨傲的脸上浮现的模糊又不可名状的兴奋。那是一张卸下了所有防备，抛开了一切伪装，甚至忘了欺骗自己的脸。她看着她，陷入了一种混杂着震惊、兴奋和恐惧的诡异感觉里，挣脱不了，也欲罢不能。

“圆佑，”权顺荣微颤的鼻音仿佛一根刺入皮肉的银针，把全圆佑的神志捞了回来，“好了吗？”

全圆佑屏着呼吸，右手就着拨开的阴唇，把手里的棉条滑进了权顺荣身体里。

那是一种从未有过的感觉：那扇看不见却一直横亘着的屏障消失了，一个隐秘的入口向她敞开，隐约散发着温润的湿热和禁忌的气息。那个入口吸引着她，让她恍惚着往前探寻。向前的冲动让她仿佛从悬崖坠落，看不清身旁飞速擦过的景色，只有扑面而来，让人热血贲张的快感和刺激。

可最后一丝理智像缠住她脚踝的藤蔓，在坠地之前的最后一霎绷直了，在与坠落的惯性的较量中拉扯着她，痛感震荡着，撕裂了眼前满屏的空白。

全圆佑的指尖在触及到那片柔软黏腻的组织之前停了下来。

打滑的眼镜停止了下蹭，放空的视线终于聚了焦：她透过镜子看见权顺荣那挑本是晕着氤氲水光的眸子里，已经明明白白噙了一汪晶莹的泪。

那张脸和记忆里熟悉的、珍惜的、心动的每一张脸重合了，交织成精心排列的多米诺骨牌，随着那滴眼泪的坠落轰然倒下。最后坍塌在那里的，是她一度以为平淡无奇，却因为她的偶然闯入而焕发着熠熠光彩的岁月。

心忽然就柔软了。

全圆佑闭上双眼，把棉条末端的透明导管按到了底，将已经空了的蓝色塑料管扔进垃圾桶里，然后小心翼翼地抱紧了伏在她肩头的人，温柔地轻拍着她的后背。

“别怕，没事了。”

我在。

Fin

第一次性转真的艰难，且让我打个fin吧，如果有后续就当番外了。


End file.
